prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Heart (MOVIE EDIT)
is a song sung by Kudō Shizuka that appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Shiawase no e wo kaku nara Kimi no koto wo omoidasou Soshite hohoemu kimochi wo Kanashī hito ni wakete agetai Egao wa dare no tame demo nai Dakedo dareka wo atatameru Kinō no ame ga Yamanai mama de yoake ga kite mo Ai janaku yume janaku Tā shiawase wa mune no oku ni sumu Kokoro no chikara Moshimo ima kanashikute Ashita mo kimi ni aenakute mo Kimi wo shinjiru chikara bless you...soba ni oide hold you...dakishimeteru yō ni with you...watashi ga iru trust me...wasurenaide Shiranai hito no kanashimi Shiranai hito no namida no iro Kimi to iu na no heiwa ni Amaete ita watashi wa naita Ai shita hito wo mamoru yūki Onaji kimochi wo sasagetai Itsuka kimi ni Mata aeta toki hokoreru yō ni Dare datte negatteru Kanashimu tame ni umareta njanai Aisareru tame Shiawase ni naru yō ni Inoru yōna kimochi no naka de Umare hohoemu inochi starting...me wo samashite tell me...ōkina koe agete I wish… nigirishimeta your hands...hirogete mite Ai janaku yume janaku Tā shiawase wa mune no oku ni sumu Kokoro no chikara Moshimo ima kanashikute Ashita mo kimi ni aenakute mo Kimi wo shinjiru chikara bless you...soba ni oide hold you...dakishimeteru yō ni with you...watashi ga iru trust me...wasurenaide |-|Kanji= シアワセの絵を描くなら 君のコトを思い出そう そして微笑む気持ちを 悲しい人にわけてあげたい 笑顔は誰のためでもない だけど誰かをあたためる きのうの雨が やまないままで　夜明けが来ても 愛じゃなく　夢じゃなく たあシアワセは胸の奥に棲む 心のチカラ もしも今　悲しくて あしたも君に逢えなくても 君を信じるチカラ Bless you… そばにおいで hold you… 抱きしめてるように with you… ワタシがいる trust me… わすれないで 知らない人のカナシミ 知らない人のナミダの色 君と言う名の平和に 甘えていたワタシは泣いた 愛した人を守る勇気 おなじ気持ちを捧げたい いつか君に また逢えた時　誇れるように 誰だって　願ってる 悲しむために生まれたんじゃない 愛されるため シアワセになるように 祈るような気持ちの中で 生まれ微笑む命 starting… 目を覚まして tell me… 大きな声あげて I wish… 握りしめた your hands… 広げてみて 愛じゃなく　夢じゃなく たあシアワセは胸の奥に棲む 心のチカラ もしも今　悲しくて あしたも君に逢えなくても 君を信じるチカラ Bless you… そばにおいで hold you… 抱きしめてるように with you… ワタシがいる trust me… わすれないで |-| English= Try to remember what happiness looks like And begin drawing a picture of it Only then will those feelings bring a smile And you will chase away the sadness A smile is not for everyone It is only for people who can feel its warmth The rain of yesterday will stop forever At the coming of the dawn Love is not just a dream Happiness is hidden in the farther regions of the heart Unleash the power of your heart Whenever you feel sorrow And your tomorrow looks tragic Begin believing in your power and change it bless you…I will come to stand beside you Hold you…I’ll embrace you tightly with you…I am here trust me…I will never forget You don’t know where this sorrow comes from You don’t know the color of our tears You call out in the name of peace I began crying when I realized everything was about to be taken away I will use my courage to protect the people that I love I will devote these same feelings To you someday The next time we meet, you will be proud Everyone is casting their wishes For the sorrowful times not to be reborn They only wish for love Like a wish our happiness Within all of us will bring The rebirth of life and laughter Starting….To awaken tell me….By a loud voice I wish….to grasp your hands…Tightly as you reach for me Love is not just a dream For happiness is hidden in the farther regions of the heart Unleash the power of your heart Whenever you feel sorrow And your tomorrow looks tragic Begin believing in your power and change it bless you…I will come to stand beside you Hold you…And embrace you tightly with you…I am here trust me…I will never forget Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs